


Bully Boy - Discontinued

by FroldGapp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroldGapp/pseuds/FroldGapp
Summary: Matt has been rescued and everyone on the castle ship is ecstatic. With the revelation of Keith's ancestry however, things take a turn for the worse. ABANDONED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Said I wouldn't start a long form story post-FMA days and look where I am >___<
> 
> I use British English so ' instead of " and all the spelling stuff thrown in too!

Steam coated the cupboards of the castle’s kitchen and the room was filled with the clattering of plates and chatter of the amassed paladins and crew, with one very special addition. Face still marked with healing scabs and knuckles shining with layers of scar tissue, Matt sat radiant and joyful at the head of the table. To the right, Pidge’s eyes remained fixed on him, her face open and full of wonder. She’d found him. She’d found him and brought him to the only version of _home_ she knew now. Their father – Matt had reported – was deeper in rebel territory, working in a support capacity. But Matt was here and whole.

‘Katie was, like, seven or eight the time, but you should have seen the garage. There were wires everywhere.’ Matt spread his hands to demonstrate the sheer scale of the chaos his little sister had wreaked on his father’s equipment.

‘That sounds like Pidge, all right,’ said Shiro, smiling fondly.

Matt scrunched his eyes closed. ‘Right. Pidge. _Pidge._ ’ He bumped his sister’s shoulder. ‘I’ve got to get used to that.’ Pidge offered a cheeky shrug, and Matt answered it with an equally cheeky wink. ‘Don’t know if dad will, though.’ He put on his best baritone. ‘We named you Katherine, and I’ll humour ‘Katie’ but ‘Pidge’ is crossing the line!’

Hunk delivered another steaming bowl of stew to the table and made his way back to his seat. ‘How long until we’re in the quadrant where your dad is, guys?’

Allura popped a ferociously hot dumpling in her mouth and promptly spat it back out again into her hand. ‘About, ah–’ She cooled herself with a long draught of Nunvill while the others picked their chins off the table having seen her spit up food. ‘About another eight quintants.’

‘Thrilled!’ shouted Coran, slapping the table with the palm of his right hand. Everyone jumped. ‘Absolutely thrilled for you, Number Five!’

Matt frowned, confused. ‘Number Five?’

To his left, Shiro leaned in to explain. ‘Coran likes to name us by order of height. I'm Number One.’

Lance elbowed Hunk in the ribs. '"Number One"... No surprises there.' Shiro flicked his ear and earned an exaggerated yelp.

‘Number Five, huh? I guess I have a lot to get used to,’ Matt chuckled, a nervousness building at the far outskirts of his tone.

Lance sat back in his chair and whistled at the ceiling. ‘I’ll say! We haven’t even got to Garrison Golden Balls, Kogane washing out!’

‘Or being galra,’ Hunk contributed.

‘Or being galra!’ Lance threw a thumb at Keith who was occupied choking on his Nunvill.

‘What?’ Matt laughed uneasily. Disbelieving.

‘Guys…’ Shiro warned.

Coran nodded sagely. ‘Oh yes, Number Four here – him being the second shortest, you see – is something of a first for the castleship. And eh...’ His brows drew together in deep thought. He lifted a finger. 'Probably the universe. Not everyday a galra and a human do the –' 

‘Coran,’ Shiro sighed. ‘Guys, this isn’t really your news to share, come on.’

Matt sat back and huffed lightly. ‘It’s – eh – it’s cool.’ His eyes lingered on Keith and stayed there until the red paladin had recovered enough to notice the room had gone quiet around him. He glanced up and met the rebel’s steady gaze. He did not see how the boy’s hands trembled. Matt spoke through a smile that looked, what? Desperate. Scared.

‘Keith?’ he asked gently.

Keith turned his palms up on the table. This was his reality now, he figured he may as well get on with it. ‘I’m a galra,’ he said with resignation. ‘Part… galra. We don’t know how much,’ he finished weakly.

Matt picked up his fork and began playing with his stew, his eyes distant. ‘Always full of surprises, Kogane,’ he said.

Lance scoffed, shoved an enormous dumpling into his mouth and spoke through it. ‘Psssh!’ Space flour exploded from his mouth. The entire table groaned and flinched.‘Ol' "Trigger Happy Chappy" here. You should see him in a fight!’

‘Yeah,’ Matt laughed quietly. ‘I bet he’s really something.’

Coran launched into a story about his own ‘rough and tumble days’ and the kitchen filled with chatter again. Shiro brought a spoonful of stew to his mouth and tried to catch Keith’s eye, but he’d already retreated; shoulders hunched and spoon aimlessly stirring the stew Shiro knew he wouldn’t finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi team gang–

Wanted to let you know that I'm discontinuing this fic, at least in its present state. When I started writing for the Voltron fandom, I thought I'd just dip in and out and write lightly; which I have done... ish. I've been creating fics in a very ersatz fashion, which I thought would work for me, but alas it does not; it doesn't feel good.

If I continue writing in the Voltron fandom, I'd like to work on solid, well-constructed pieces as I used to in FMA, or just bang out drabbles on tumblr, and perhaps here. The in-between isn't doing it for me.

Apologies and thanks to all of you who commented and who are perhaps following. I'll bring down Bully Boy in a week or so, as nobody likes a "floating fic".

Love thee x

**Author's Note:**

> Get at me on froldgapp.tumblr.com


End file.
